


-~-

by SelenaRogue



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: I saw a similar one with Klaus, Taki, and Suguri on who people like more. I did the opposite on who people hate.





	-~-




End file.
